1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to musical instruments and particularly to stringed instruments which have a sound box and a neck extending therefrom.
2. Description Of The Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Traveling musicians and others that play stringed instruments such as guitars often have damage occur to the neck or sound box and must substitute their favorite instrument for an unfamiliar one of the same or lesser quality. Instrument repairmen often take two or more weeks to repair a badly damaged instrument if parts are available and the cost can be quite high. In addition, certain musicians like to change their instruments by substituting one sound box for a sound box of a different color and would like to be able to change the neck of the instrument from time to time to achieve an improved or different tonal output. Instruments such as guitars, banjos and other stringed instruments are conventionally made to generally remain intact and are glued or otherwise permanently assembled except for minor exchangeable components such as strings, bridges and the like.
Thus, with the cost and time consuming efforts required to significantly modify or repair conventional stringed instruments such as guitars or banjos, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a stringed instrument which can be significantly modified, repaired or changed with minimum effort.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a guitar which has a replaceable neck which can be exchanged in a matter of minutes by a relatively unskilled person using ordinary hand tools at very little cost.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a guitar structure which has superior tonal qualities and which can be disassembled and reassembled with little effort or training.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.